Carnival Kiss
by Ranunculusfox
Summary: Levy decides to rock the boat- or should I say carriage, to get Gajeel to notice her. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. ONE SHOT


Just so you know, I've only been on a Farris wheel once and I had a full on panic attack on it.

Levy couldn't believe her luck. Stuck as a 5th wheel with Natsu and Lucy, Juvia and Grey, she had been convinced that she had to go to the fair with them, and Juvia dragged (and she quite literally meant DRAGGED) her older brother Gajeel with them as well. Levy couldn't even enjoy herself with her green eyes of envy over Natsu and Lucy holding hands, or Grey's subtle romantic gestures of buying Juvia things she liked when she wasn't looking and saving them in his backpack for another time. They were the two cutest couples on the planet, and Levy yearned, more than anything for something half as amazing as the love between her best friends.

And Juvia's brother, Gajeel. Don't even get her started. The tall, dark, and brooding-yet strikingly handsome and witty, Gajeel. He spent most of his time stalking behind the group with a scowl on his face. She noticed he spent a lot of time admiring the cat related merchandise as they passed through the market, and bought a food and water bowl set that looked like kiwis. He also asked, as they were walking through the 4-h barns with all the cute animals, if they had any cats, and tsked with annoyance when he was told no- they didn't have any cats in 4-h.

The more they walked around, the more she distanced herself from the group and hung back with Gajeel. She could admit to herself that he was attractive, with his excessive piercings and odd shoulder tattoo. He was a head taller than her, while she was in heels. He dressed in dark clothing and wore heavy combat boots, she thought he must be overheated, but he didn't seem to break a sweat even though she felt sweltered in her white sundress. His hair was a thick and tousled, reaching far down his back. Not to mention, the guy was built… she was fairly sure he could take on Natsu with his height and muscle advantage. His bicep was thicker than her thigh, and his rippling abs showed through his skin tight tank top.

She heard Gajeel snicker and her eyes met his, and she realized she had been staring at his body. She turned a shade of pomegranate and looked away, trying to hide her face from him by grabbing the nearest sun hat from the vendor stall and placing on her head.

"Anything you're interested in, Shorty?"

The blush left her cheeks and was replaced by a different red, anger. Her mouth agape she poked him in his chiseled chest.

"I'm not SHORT. You, are ridiculously tall. You have to bend over just to enter the tents!" She retorted.

Apparently her temper took him by surprise, as his eyes went wide before a smirk crossed his face. He turned towards the vendor running the tent, "Oi, how much for the hat?" He questioned and pointed to Levy's head.

"15 dollars."

He slapped the money down onto the table and mumbled a thanks, before turning back to Levy.

"Keep the hat, makes ya look taller." He snickered before ducking out the front of the tent.

Levy stomped her way out behind him after thanking the vendor sweetly. Her cheeks were puffed and her hands were clenched at her sides. She spotted Gajeel at an ice cream stand, and she stomped her way over to him. She was about to tap his shoulder and give him a talking-to, when he turned around with two ice cream cones and handed her one.

Levy was taken aback, first the hat, now ice cream? What was he playing at? She watched him saunter over to a bench in the shade and sit, motioning for her to join him. She did as she was requested of her and went to speak as her temper sizzled out with the cold ice cream.

"Uh… thank you, Gajeel… for the sun hat and the ice cream." She apprehensively thanked him… surely there was some hidden clause to his actions.

"No problem, Shorty." He remarked, without a hint of jest, like it was her name.

She pouted, throwing her back against the bench and crossing her arms while she ate her ice cream in silence.

When they finished, they wondered through the market more, Gajeel seemly following her lead. She went into tents that sold books and picked out a few, while Gajeel stood nearby, reading an "I can has cheezburger" picture book and chuckling.

When they had finished the market, they found themselves wondering through the demonstrations, where people who had managed to learn the crafts of old and kept them alive showed everyday people their trade. There were glassblowers, seamstresses, yarn spinners, rug makers, tapestry weavers, bow makers, and a black smith.

As they wondered, Levy would stop here and there and admire, she inquired about the price of a tapestry and decided to purchase it, knowing it was important to help keep the trade alive. Gajeel followed behind her closely, hands in his pockets with another scowl on his face, until the reached the blacksmith. Levy hadn't noticed his interest in the trade until she walked away and turned to show him a piece of pottery that looked like a cat, when she realized he was no longer with her. She felt a brief sense of fear when she realized he wasn't tailing her, until she spotted him, towering above the majority of the crowd, standing at the blacksmiths booth. She came up to his side, and noted that his deep red eyes watched intently as the black smith banged a hammer against a sword his was molding. She suddenly sensed a hit of longing within him, as he continued watching the man finish one sword and move onto the next.

Though Gajeel was entirely focused on the white hot metal being forged into whatever art the wielder desired, Levy's interest had faded. She started looking around the blacksmiths booth, noting the prices of swords that she could never afford, and little trinkets. As she sifted through the odds and ends, she found a tiny black dragon on a chain. The way the dragons scales stood on it's spine reminded Levy of Gajeel's unruly hair, and she decided she would buy it for him since he had treated her to a new hat and ice cream.

When Levy paid for the necklace the cashier asked if she would be interested in a brochure the blacksmith was offering about apprenticeship lessons. Looking towards Gajeel and noticing that he was now inquiring about different metals and their strengths, Levy gladly took one. She was sure Gajeel would be interested in learning the craft.

As she returned to his side, he finally noticed that she had not been by him the entire time.

"Where did you run off to?" He demanded of her. Levy rolled her eyes when she realized he hasn't noticed a thing. She handed him the small gift bag and crossed her arms and focused on the blacksmith. A blush crept over her face, as she internally hoped he liked her gift.

Gajeel took the brown sack from her hand and reached in. His felt a cold metal chain, and pulled from the bag, lifting up the black spiky dragon necklace and he stared at it for a few moments.

"H-how did ya know… that I like dragons?" Gajeel stuttered, at a complete loss that she had gotten him not only a gift, but an extremely thoughtful one at that.

"Oh, uh, I didn't…" Levy replied, "you just seem like a dragon kind of guy, I guess. There's something in there for later too, when you can sit down and read."

He nodded without making eye contact with her, he pulled the long chain over his head and let the dragon drop to the center of his chest, puffing it out a bit before asking Levy how it looked. She only giggled before she urged him to be on their way and try to track the group down, since it was starting to get dark.

They finally found the couples in the carnival, Natsu and Grey were competing in a game to see who could win the biggest stuffed animal for their girl by shooting quick moving targets. Gajeel walked up to the booth and paid for a turn while Levy joined the girls.

"Oh you found a pretty hat for yourself, Levy?" Lucy inquired.

Levy's cheeks turned pink as she answered, "No, actually… Gajeel bought it for me. Told me it made me look taller." She rolled her eyes and pouted. She was very attracted to him, but he didn't seem to be interested in her relationship-wise the way he teased her about her height and kept an eye on her, like a small child.

Lucy and Juvia both began to giggle and a mischievous look came over them both.

"What is it?" Levy quirked an eyebrow up at them, they were acting suspicious lately, insisting that she come with them, even as a 5th wheel and also dragging Gajeel with them without mentioning him coming, but she didn't quite realize it until now.

Juvia giggled behind her hand, "Has Gajeel-kun been teasing Levy-chan?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the jerk keeps teasing me about my height…" Levy pouted as she answered. "He keeps calling me "Shorty."

Her friend proceeded to giggle even harder before Juvia grabbed Levy's hands and grinned broadly at her, "Levy-chan! This means that Juvia's brother likes you! He even bought you things, he must think you are beautiful!"

"What?!" Levy exclaimed in shock and pulled away from her friend. "No! No way! He treats me like I'm some kid he is babysitting."

It was Lucy who spoke this time, "Levy, Gajeel only gives nicknames to those he likes, and he's a little emotionally constipated, so he is buying you things to flirt with you!"

Levy shook her head repeatedly, he couldn't possibly like her. She was small and fragile, he was enormous and strong. She was gentle and kind, he was rough and often rude. He was dark and mysterious, she was bright and an open book. They were complete opposites. I mean, sure, she would jump at the chance to go on a date with the guy, but he was never going to ask.

Just as she was about to deny any affections they thought Gajeel could carry for her, the booth the boys were standing at lit up and bells rang, signaling one of them had won a giant stuffed animal. Levy figured it was Grey or Natsu, those two are so competitive, but she watched in awe as Gajeel pointed to the big black cat plush that looked like some Japanese anime panther, and with a blush walked towards Levy. Juvia and Lucy squealed and giggled before running over to their boys who won them smaller plushies, and left Levy dumbfounded in the middle of the carnival.

As Gajeel reached her side, he shoved the giant plush towards her, almost knocking her down with it.

"Here… I won this for you." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck as he looked towards the ground.

"For me… as in, you walked up to the booth and decided you wanted to win something, for me." Levy enunciated his intentions so it was clear.

A blush that extended down his neck and up to his ears flushed his face and he kicked a clod of dirt with his boots.

"Yes." He mumbled, wishing the girl would just take the damn hint already.

"Why?" Levy interrogated him, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance.

"I- 'cause, shit, I mean… ugh, because I think you're cute, dammit!" Gajeel accidentally shouted, and the people near enough to hear over the carnival noise turned to look at them for a moment. Gajeel groaned and pushed his hair back out of his face, while Levy hid her massive blush and growing grin in the fur of the plush panther-cat.

She giggled softly and looked towards him coyly, "C'mon Gajeel, maybe you can beat the other guys at some more games."

As Levy followed Gajeel and the group from booth to booth, she found herself thinking of a good way to make a move on Gajeel. She would have to be brave and cunning to pull of such a feat… and she was drawing a total blank. So while the boys were busy tripping over themselves play a dancing game, Levy informed the girls of her plan.

"Ha! We knew it! You two are a perfect match!" Lucy boasted as she puffed herself up tall, as to take all the credit for the set up.

"What?! You guys set this whole thing up, didn't you?!" Levy fumed at her friend's, though it didn't last long considering they were completely right.

"Of course we did, Levy-chan, you've been so bored since we got boyfriends, and you rarely ever come out with us anymore. We miss you, so we figured the best way to stop making you the 5th wheel was to make you a 3rd pair!" Lucy exclaimed their devious plan to Levy.

"Juvia agrees, and Gajeel-kun has been so grumpy and brooding, Juvia thought he could use a woman in his life." Juvia shyly continued explaining, nervous that Levy would be angry with her.

Levy sighed in defeat, she wanted to be annoyed with them, but how could she when the set up was a tall, dark, and roguishly handsome man, who even though he drove her crazy, made her feel safe and warm inside.

"Ugh. Fine. But you two have to make this up to me by coming up with a brilliant plan to get him to kiss me." Levy dictated.

A wide and almost evil grin spread over Juvia's face as she declared that she had the perfect plan.

Juvia explained to Levy that Gajeel suffered from motion sickness, just like Natsu did, and although they were both smart enough to take motion sickness medication before coming to a carnival with a bunch of girls, Juvia was sure that if Levy made Gajeel uncomfortable on a ride, that he would do anything to make her stop. So she devised a plan that they would all request to go on a few rides, and after a few they would demand to go on the Farris wheel giving them the advantage to the two person seating. Not only that, but the Farris wheel that was rocky and wobbly and the carriage swung back and forth when you moved. Levy would rock the Farris wheel gondola to Gajeel nervous, and perhaps then he would do anything to distract her from rocking it.

Levy thought the plan was perfect, and Lucy came up with the backup plan that Levy could just demand that she would only stop if he kissed her, but Levy hoped it didn't have to come to her making the first initiative, she was far too shy to demand a kiss from the boy she had just met, no matter how handsome he was.

The girls executed their plan, requesting to go on fast, ripping, and winding roller coaters until Gajeel and Natsu looked like they were going to hurl up all their carnival food. Then Levy gently suggested that they go on the Farris wheel.

Gajeel thought it sounded nice and calming, a smooth ride with a great view sounded like a perfect place to try to kiss Levy. While Levy has stood gossiping with the girls, he asked Natsu and Grey for advice on the best place to kiss the girl, and they both suggested the Farris wheel immediately. Gajeel was determined that he would make Levy his girl tonight.

As they loaded on the wheel, Natsu shoved Lucy into a private gondola and Grey did the same to Juvia. The girls both motioned a thumbs up to Levy, as if to remind her that she could do it. When their carriage came around the big wheel, Levy had to drag Gajeel in. It looked a lot more rickety up close. Before Gajeel could even take his seat, the gondola jerked and started carrying them up until it stopped for the next people to get on.

Levy was worried that Gajeel wouldn't want to kiss her, as she internally battled with herself as the ride continued to load people. As the last person was loaded on, Levy could see Lucy motion to her to do as they discussed, and Natsu smirked a knowing smile at Gajeel with a head nod. Lucy secretly took out her phone to take pictures of the whole ordeal as much as she could.

As the ride actually started rotating in large circles, Levy took a deep breath. She leaned slightly over the edge and exclaimed, "Wow, Gajeel! Look at this view!"

As soon as Gajeel saw her lean over the edge, his stomach flip flopped violently at the rocky motion the carriage gave, anxious that the carriage would tip under even her puny weight, he yanked her back from the side and she landed right in his lap.

They both blushed deeply at Gajeel's actions but neither made effort to move. This new intimacy left their noses just centimeters apart, and they both took the moment to gaze into each other's eyes.

Levy's heart hammered in her chest, he was so close, yet so far. She knew she was going to have to close the remaining space between them, but she had to take a moment to gain the courage to do so. Her hand slid from his bulging shoulder where it had landed in her fall, over to his neck, where she let a finger rest on his pulsating jugular. His heart was going just as fast as hers.

She took the liberty to examine his face at close quarters when she noticed that for the first time today, despite the blistering heat or spicy food… he was sweating. His hair line was dotted with little droplet of sweat, despite the air cooling considerably since the sun had set.

That sign that he was just as nervous as she was is what gave her enough courage to lean in and softly place her lips upon his.

Their lips pressed together for a moment before they both pulled back. Their eyes connected in consensual flames, and they returned to each other's lips with more vigor than before. Levy parted her lips and let her tongue taste the chapped skin of his own before he allowed her entrance into his cavern. Their tongues gently explored each other's mouths until they were finally out of breath, pulling their lips apart and colliding their foreheads together, they both chuckled at their intensity of their moment together.

That's when they heard Lucy clear her throat loudly, and they realized that the ride had ended, and they were sitting, tangled within each other's arms, in front of a large audience.

They both about bolted off of the big wheel and Gajeel chased Levy as she laughed into the crowd. She finally stopped when they neared the games again, and Gajeel caught up to her and let his hands slide around her waist.

"Let's make a deal." He rumbled into her ear, and her interest piqued. "If I win at the strength game, you'll be my girl." His eyes were shaky with nervousness, trying to read her face.

"And if you lose…. you're buying me breakfast." She quipped.

A wide grin spread across his face, and he released his grip on her hips and strutted over to the hammer game.

Lifting the hammer over his head, he brought it down with a powerful swing, and the bell rang loud for the whole carnival to hear. He tossed the hammer down and returned to Levy. "I'll still buy you breakfast, Shorty."


End file.
